


your every beck and call

by goroakechi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Grooming, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goroakechi/pseuds/goroakechi
Summary: He made his way to Shido’s office, the building was deathly quiet as it was well past business hours, and for once Goro had been unnerved. He rode the elevator up and peered down the hall almost anxiously as he stepped out, heart pounding in his chest. Goro didn't know what to expect when he would reach his father’s office, and knocked slowly on the door.“Excuse me, Shido-sa… Shido? It’s me.”





	your every beck and call

Shido never usually texted him so late at night, and never really texted him either. The man claimed that it was less harder to track a phone call than a text. But Goro did not ignore it, had learned the hard way that ignoring anything the man offered him to do was to be met with swift consequences. 

He made his way to Shido’s office, the building deathly quiet as it was well past business hours, and for once Goro had been unnerved. He rode the elevator up and peered down the hall almost anxiously as he stepped out, heart pounding in his chest. Goro didn't know what to expect when he would reach his father’s office, and knocked slowly on the door. 

“Excuse me, Shido-sa… Shido? It’s me,” he called out, and straightened his school tie as he heard the other man call him in. The teen closed the door behind him and turned to face the older who was sat at his desk, sipping on a glass of what Goro assumed to be very expensive wine. The brunet held his arms at his side, tense as he waited for his father to speak. Shido set the glass down and looked over at him. 

“I’m surprised you even came,” Shido slurred, and Goro’s chest tightened when he realized the other man was most definitely drunk. “You've been trained well, to follow my orders even so late at night.” He leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands while his elbows were placed on his desk. 

“Of course. Is there anything specific you needed of me, even so late at night?” Goro asked hesitantly, a frown threatening to curl his lips downwards. While the other man definitely was drunk, Goro was still aware of the physical prowess he possessed. “I’ll always come to your beck and call, sir.” 

Moments of utter silence passed between the two of them until Shido had broken them with only one sentence. 

“Don't try to butter me up, Akechi.” Shido snapped, standing up slowly. The chair behind him had only moved a few inches, but the scraping sound of the wheels on carpet seemed to echo like an explosion in Goro’s ears. “I know why you're really here.” He walked over to the teen, stumbling only slightly. Goro looked up at him, nervousness darkening his brown gaze.

“Wh-what do you mean, sir?” He hated the way his voice tilted, hated the butterflies that fluttered in his stomach. 

Shido had grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him forward, making the boy gasp as he was roughly handled. 

“You lust for me, do you not?” Shido whispered darkly in his ear. Goro’s heart rate sped up even more and before he could react, Shido had pulled him up to roughly force his mouth on his. Goro moaned, an involuntary noise ripped from his throat as he felt a tongue prod at his lips. Only when he felt a nip on his lower lip did he open his mouth, and that was when he felt Shido’s tongue invade him. 

The older man had pushed him up against the door, pinning him there as he adjusted to hold Goro’s hands high above his head. Goro turned his head to the side and gasped for air, his eyes opened wide as he struggled in the grip. 

“Let me go!” he begged, but Shido’s grip only tightened. “Please, Shido-san, let go, it hurts.” Goro looked up at the man with pleading eyes, who only seemed to stare down at him hungrily. 

Shido leaned down to press his lips against his neck, drunkenly kissing the small expanse of skin not covered by his uniform. Goro’s breath hitched as a knee parted his legs, pressing against his dick uncomfortably. 

“Shi-do…” he mumbled. 

Shido pulled away and breathed on his face, hot and reeking of alcohol. 

“The way you look at me, you don't even try to hide it,” he man said, bringing him in again to kiss him clumsily. “You beg for it with just your eyes, yet you react so dishonestly.” He bit at Goro’s bottom lip, breaking the skin. The brunet could taste the copper as his lower lip pulsed; he moaned in pain. 

“You’re such a slut,” Shido breathed, grinding his knee against Goro’s groin. “You can't even contain your moans.” When he pulled away, Goro’s heart soared only to be shot down when Shido pulled him away from the door and roughly shoved him onto the leather couch. The boy gasped and tried to straighten himself, but Shido soon followed him, crawling on top of him and pinning him to the couch this time. 

“Sh-Shido-san, stop it..” 

With clumsy, drunken hands, Shido pulled at the teen’s blazer. The sound of cloth tearing and buttons popping were too incredibly loud in his ears as Shido ripped open his blazer and dress shirt. Goro gasped when cool air hit the skin of his chest, his gaze was alight with fear. 

“No-- no, I don’t want this!” he begged, attempting to grab Shido’s arm with his free hand, his other arm pinned underneath himself. Goro’s fingers clumsily slipped on his father’s arm, tears beginning to prick in his gaze. 

Despite his best efforts, Shido’s hands traveled down his torso and to his waist, where he had no hesitation in undoing his pants. Shido grabbed his limp cock in one hand and began to pump him harshly; Goro’s back arched as he moaned aloud. 

“This is what you want, isn't it?” Shido hissed through gritted teeth as he pulled his own erection out of his pants, stroking himself as he toyed with Goro’s dick. 

Suddenly, Shido pulled away, grabbing onto the torn shirt of the boy underneath him and practically throwing him to the ground. He forced him to his knees and sat on the couch with his feet planted firmly on the ground, stroking his cock in front of Goro. 

“You're gonna suck me off like the good boy you are.” He punctuated the last word with a prod at the boys lips. Goro now had tears in his eyes as his father’s musk filled his senses, opening his mouth hesitantly only for Shido to roughly shove his entire cock into his mouth. The boy gagged as he felt the tip of Shido’s dick barely pass the back of his throat, and he whined as Shido pulled out. 

“Suck it, or I’ll fuck your throat like you know you want me to.” Shido’s hand weaved through his hair to hold him in place. 

Hesitantly, he flicked his tongue out to swipe up the pre-cum that had gathered at the top and swallowed it back. Goro looked up at Shido, his father’s eyes shut in pleasure. Fearing he’d get a worse treatment if he didn't continue with the order, Goro wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked. While inexperienced, he had watched porn before and copied what he saw the actress doing, flicking his tongue against the slit before attempting to swallow further. The head of his father’s cock ghosted the back of his mouth and he coughed, pulling away to gasp for air. 

Almost pitifully he looked up at Shido, who seemed to be lost in bliss. 

“Shido-san..” he whispered, lips puffy and glistening with saliva. The hand in his hair tightened and Shido shoved his dick back into his mouth. Goro anticipated it this time, sucking noisily. He heard a moan above him and although Goro wished to be anywhere but there, the wordless praise made him feel elated. Goro hollowed out his cheeks and began to suck, bobbing his head as he pulled Shido’s dick in and out of his mouth. It was clumsy, but it seemed to please the older man. He moaned, the sounds reverberating around the cock in his mouth and Shido’s hips bucked forward. 

Goro gagged and pulled away, tears clinging to his lashes as he gasped for air. The hand in his hair loosened and turned to a more gentler caress as Goro forced himself to look back up at Shido. The man’s cheeks were flushed, but from alcohol or lust, Goro couldn't quite tell. 

“Shido…” Goro started to speak, but then Shido pulled him back up to the couch and onto his lap.

“I know you're my son,” Shido said as his hands rested on his lower back, and Goro blinked in surprise. “You look too much like that woman from so long ago. You feel just like her too.” He teased Goro’s back and slid his hands down further to cup at his ass, Goro arching away as he moaned. 

“Does it disgust you, Akechi? To be fucked by your own father?”

The question rung heavily in his ears. Did it? Did it disgust Goro to know that his cock was red and hard simply from being handled roughly by his own father, or that his father had so willingly stuffed his cock down his throat? Goro shuddered into his touch and moaned, forehead pressed against Shido’s shoulder. 

“No…” he whispered. 

Shido muttered something under his breath before pushing Goro back down on the couch, the boy gasping as he felt his pants roughly being taken off and the sound of a bottle cap opening echoing in the room. It took little to no time for him to realize what Shido was about to do, but it still did not prepare him for the worst. Goro screamed when he felt a lubed up finger thrust up into his ass, moaning loudly as it was crooked and pulled out. 

“What a whore…” he heard Shido mumbling above him, but he was too busy focusing on the intrusion now of two fingers forcing their way into his asshole and beginning to scissor. The teen moaned and brought his hands to cover his face, eyes shut tight and mouth covered as he tried to suppress the noises that were ripped from his throat.

It wasn't long before Shido pulled his fingers out, pushing his legs up above his shoulders. Goro’s eyes shot open when he felt the head of Shido’s cock prod his entrance and fear filled him again. 

“Wait, no! I’m not ready--  _ ah! _ ” Goro screamed as Shido forced his cock into him, the older man moaning as his tight heat encased his dick. But to Goro, it was anything  _ but  _ pleasurable; he felt as if his insides were being torn open as Shido waited no time in setting an uneven pace. Goro sobbed as he felt his father’s balls slap against his skin, resulting in an obscene wet sound echoing in the office. 

“Ahh- no, stop, please,” Goro sobbed as Shido continued his pace, fingers scrambling for purchase as Shido thrusted up, a particularly hard blow that ripped another scream from Goro. He hiccuped as Shido continued thrusting, pressing his knees to his chest in order to further trap him. 

“You feel so good, Akechi,” Shido moaned, hips stuttering as Goro’s muscles tightened around him. “I should've done this sooner.” Goro scrabbled for purchase, removing his hands from his face to grab onto Shido’s shoulders, digging his nails into the other’s flesh. He gasped as he felt the cock inside him stretch him impossibly further, still trying to pull away even as the older man forced himself in.

Goro squeezed his eyes shut in attempt to stop the tears that flooded his eyes, but his cheeks were already wet with tears. Coupled with the flushed state of his face, he looked truly erotic, but Goro felt anything but that. He sobbed once more when he felt his father’s hips slow down, slowing to a halt until he remained inside him, grinding his hips against his own. Hesitantly, he looked up at Shido, who had sat up slightly. The teen opened his mouth to speak, but it was as if his vocal cords had been cut off, a strangled sob escaping his raw throat. Another scream left him when he felt Shido’s hand wrap around his dick tightly and began pumping him as he resumed his thrusting. 

“Shi… shido…. aah…” Goro moaned when he felt his father’s grip falter, the alcohol inhibiting his motions briefly.  “Please,” he sobbed, “please let me go…” His nails dug even further, almost sure there would be flecks of blood underneath them.

Despite his actions, Goro felt his stomach clench as the pressure built up inside him, and after a few more clumsy motions of Shido’s hands, he came over his own stomach. He moaned loudly as Shido’s hips stuttered, feeling as he reluctantly pulled out to come over his stomach as well. Goro hiccuped on a sob as Shido lingered over him, breathing heavily as he watched him pull away and fixed himself. 

He remained in his position on the couch, his legs felt like jelly as he watched Shido straighten his shirt, leaning down to wipe his hands on Goro’s dress pants. Goro winced when he heard his phone fall to the floor when the man dropped the garment, hoping the screen hadn’t shattered. With eyes shut, he waited until after he heard the door close behind his father, and carefully he sat up. He gritted his teeth as he shifted down to the floor, grabbing his pants as he shakily reached for his phone. 

With trembling hands, he unlocked his phone and read the messages.

> **[AKIRA KURUSU]** Mementos tomorrow with the others? 
> 
> **[AKIRA KURUSU]** Let us know by the morning, we’re thinking of going in after we get lunch together. 
> 
> **[AKIRA KURUSU]** You’re free to join us, if you want. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sorry
> 
> thanks to ginny for beta'ing and fixing my mistakes


End file.
